descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hooked On Ben
"Hooked On Ben" is the eighteenth episode of the animated short series, Descendants: Wicked World. It premiered on July 15, 2016, and is the final episode of the first season. Overview The culprit who's been behind the chaos all along is revealed, but that won't stop Auradon Prep from keeping the party alive! Plot Following CJ's unexpected appearance at the party, it is soon revealed that she was the one responsible for all the bad things that have been happening in Auradon. She kidnapped Ben and reveals him to Mal, tied up from the wrist and ankles. While Mal unties Ben, CJ moves onto revealing her plot. Believing the villain children are destined to be better villains than their parents, CJ made every effort to sabotage the dance in hopes of rallying together the rest of the Villain Kids against Auradon. She admits to stealing Jane's mascot uniform and putting the blame on Mal by leaving her bracelet at the scene. She tried to ruin Audrey and Ally's dresses, only to have her plans foiled by Mal and Evie. She stole Jay and Carlos's magic carpet and lastly cut the DJ cords to give Freddie the spotlight as a thank you for sneaking her into Auradon. It turns out that Freddie is CJ's partner in crime, and has been hiding her from everyone ever since they arrived in Auradon. However, partners in crime is not how Freddie sees it. CJ treats her more like a minion than a partner. Enough with being under CJ's wings, Freddie chooses to be on the side of her new friends. Appalled that none of the VKs wish to join her cause, CJ declares herself to go solo in her reign of villainy. She then flies off on a magic carpet, assuring to return. Freddie apologizes for what she did and Mal forgives her. Jane asks if they should go after CJ, but Mal says it can wait. For now, they go back to enjoying their Neon Lights Party. Credits * Written by: ** Julia Miranda * Directed by: ** Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft * Starring: ** Dove Cameron - Mal ** Sofia Carson - Evie ** Sarah Jeffery - Audrey ** Brenna D'Amico - Jane ** Jennifer Veal - Ally ** Booboo Stewart - Jay ** Myrna Velasco - CJ Hook ** China Anne McClain - Freddie Facilier Production notes Transcript Character revelations *CJ was behind all the chaos that was made in Auradon. Trivia *This is the last time Freddie is voiced by China Anne McClain. *The magic carpet that CJ rides is similar to the Carpet from Aladdin. Screenshots Hooked-On-Ben-1.png|"Do you have a hook?" Hooked-On-Ben-2.png Hooked-On-Ben-3.png Hooked-On-Ben-4.png Hooked-On-Ben-5.png|"Where's Ben, CJ?" Hooked-On-Ben-6.png|"Wave hi, Benny!" Hooked-On-Ben-7.png|The girls look up to see... Hooked-On-Ben-8.png|...Ben tied up Hooked-On-Ben-9.png Hooked-On-Ben-10.png|CJ laughing Hooked-On-Ben-11.png Hooked-On-Ben-12.png Hooked-On-Ben-14.png Hooked-On-Ben-15.png Hooked-On-Ben-16.png|"I tried ruining your party dresses..." Hooked-On-Ben-17.png Hooked-On-Ben-18.png Hooked-On-Ben-19.png Hooked-On-Ben-20.png|"Save the day." Hooked-On-Ben-21.png Hooked-On-Ben-22.png Hooked-On-Ben-23.png|Flashback of CJ in Jane's mascot uniform, riding the carpet she stole from Jay and Carlos Hooked-On-Ben-24.png Hooked-On-Ben-25.png|"You stole the carpet?" Hooked-On-Ben-26.png Hooked-On-Ben-27.png Hooked-On-Ben-28.png|"You've been hiding CJ this whole time?" Hooked-On-Ben-29.png|"I can explain." Hooked-On-Ben-30.png|Partners in crime Hooked-On-Ben-31.png Hooked-On-Ben-32.png Hooked-On-Ben-33.png Hooked-On-Ben-34.png|Mal is shocked Hooked-On-Ben-35.png Hooked-On-Ben-36.png Hooked-On-Ben-37.png Hooked-On-Ben-38.png Hooked-On-Ben-39.png Hooked-On-Ben-40.png|CJ flies away Hooked-On-Ben-41.png Hooked-On-Ben-42.png Hooked-On-Ben-43.png Hooked-On-Ben-44.png Hooked-On-Ben-45.png Hooked-On-Ben-46.png Hooked-On-Ben-47.png Wicked World grou selfie.jpg Video Category:Episodes Category:Descendants: Wicked World Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes